


Kalsarikänn（pantsdrunk）(2)

by Lorlaski



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 10:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorlaski/pseuds/Lorlaski
Summary: Kalsarikänn（pantsdrunk）是芬兰的一个传统，英文译为“pantsdrunk”，大概是穿着内衣喝酒的意思，是芬兰人常见的休闲方式。官方的解释为：The feeling when you are going to get drunk home alone in your underwear—with no intention of going out.





	Kalsarikänn（pantsdrunk）(2)

所有牛逼后面都是苦逼堆起的高墙，所有苦逼后面都是傻逼一样的坚持。

【正文】（2）

门外的敲门声孜孜不倦地响着，颇有种只要他不开门，他就会一直敲的架势，哪怕把所有人都敲醒。

刚把被窝焐热的ボーヤン的心态崩了。

本来比赛发挥失常心情就不是很明媚，目前还处于谁都不想见的状态，想洗一个热水澡舒舒服服地躺在床上，享受一下难得的、惬意的时光的他，生无可恋地捂着耳朵拒绝下床开门。

“他该不会是上帝佛祖天王老子派来折磨我的吧？”

敲门声停了而枕头下的手机开始震动，ボーヤン开始后悔和对方交换了联系方式了。薅了几把自己的头发，他自暴自弃地一把掀开被子，趿拉着拖鞋冲向门口，然后又突然停住。站在门口深吸了两口气，一把拉开门。

“所以，你又睡不着了？刑事就住在隔壁。”他好脾气地建议道，脸上挂着得体的微笑。

“So what?”

对方眨着眼睛，一脸无辜地看着他，手里抱着自己的枕头和被子，身后还背着背包，一看就是随身携带了全部家当。

【what……个屁哟】ボーヤン简直想把门直接拍在对方的脸上，但是本赛季第一次国际大赛的冠军、新纪录保持者以他矫健的身姿，在他拍门之前跃进了他的房间里。

“要冷静要冷静，自己找的自己找的。”  
“把他弄死明天会上头条的。”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊就不能让我一个人静静吗？安静地自怨自艾一下？” ボーヤン崩溃地扶了一会儿墙，看见对方已经在自己枕头的旁边铺好了自己的床位，一脸兴奋地盘坐在床的中央。

【你这一脸骄傲是什么鬼？成功进来了你很棒棒哦？】ボーヤン甚至连一个假笑都欠奉。

“ボーヤン，Let’s play video games! The latest edition!”对方捧着PSP，低着头调弄着游戏菜单，柔顺的黑发在台灯的光线下晕出一个光圈，没有刻意的温柔和关怀，和自由滑之前的每一个晚上一样，这样的状态顺平了ボーヤン胸口的郁气。

“Noooooo! I’m really tired……”对方的态度，使他能心安理得地以一个平常的心态把自己的疲态完全展示出来，一边深深地舒着气，他缓缓地移到床边，想要爬到自己的位置，窝回被子里。

“そうだ……” 对方突然抬起头，放下了手里的PSP，定神地看着他。

ボーヤン错开了对方的视线，背朝着他、裹着被子蜷缩在了一边。

两人都不再动作，一时间室内寂静极了，仿佛对方从未来过。室内细微的、流动的风搔着后颈的痒，让他总是忍不住想转过身看看对方在做什么，但又赌着气一样万般不情愿。

其实对于ボーヤン而言，今天，从自由滑到表演滑，对于对方的不靠近是感激的。想想对方假若一如以前粘过来，周围人的充满遗憾、怜悯的目光也一同聚集过来，然后在他们站在一起的时候变成双重buff……这一定会是一场灾难。

“挺好的挺好的，得知足得知足”，ボーヤン嘟囔着，他对偶像的“冷漠”的“体贴”十分受用，这简直就是社交障碍的福音。

这可比黏在他后面说：“你还好吗？”、“我会永远支持你的”、“你对下一场比赛有信心吗”啥的强多了。

就让我自己，静静地，品味一下自己的傻逼就好。就像高中的时候，考试卷子发下来的时候偷偷感慨自己错的傻逼题一样。

想到这儿，ボーヤン捂住了自己的脸。说实话，这场比赛于他而言，就像一份儿“闭着眼睛都能拿高分儿的试卷”，可是他就是手抖了。与其说失落，不如说想把当时的自己捶醒的苦逼，滑完整套节目满心只有几个大字：“卧槽，凉了！”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊不能再想了”他突然全然不顾地扭动起来，把头埋进被子里疯狂蠕动。

“啪嗒”台灯被突然关掉，吓了ボーヤン一跳。他刚把头钻出被子，就被另一条被子蒙住，自己被隔着被子紧紧地搂住，对方也和他一样嚎叫着“啊啊啊啊啊I can’t fall asleep again! TAT Over A month !!! Everything makes me mad, but I just want to win!”

“OK，fine.”你这么秀你自己知道吗，他干巴巴地回应着对方突如其来的“心态崩了”。

【原来大家都是一样的……】ボーヤン被抱着摇晃到脑子变成浆糊。

【世界冠军的苦逼看起来并不比你少，所以未来也没啥……不能接受的吧？】

想想被奉为信仰和神话的对方……人的心理真奇怪，一旦发现有人比你还惨，就莫名觉得好受很多，某种程度上来说，我偶像情商真高。

好了，我舒坦了，ボーヤン挣扎着从被子里伸出手臂，也抱住了对方。

“啊啊啊啊啊me,tooooooo”  
“Reeeeealllly?”  
“Yeeeesssss!!!”

一通嚎叫之后，对方软手软脚地压在他的身上，轻轻问了一句：“Better?”

“嗯”ボーヤン发出一声鼻音，随即低声笑出了声。

“馬鹿みたいに，僕は”  
“はい，君は馬鹿ですね”

“So, let’s go shopping tomorrow! Media players!”对方从自己身上滑了下去，躺到了枕头旁边，“I’d like to go anywhere with you. No matter where and who we are.”

最后一句ボーヤン没听懂，但是他听到对方逐渐变缓、规律的呼吸声，就什么都无法思考就睡着了。

——  
一开始，我的确是被你身上的闪光吸引，  
但有趣的是，  
你不明亮的地方也让我很是欢喜。

我像是守着宝藏的巨龙，  
又想把他打磨光亮到处炫耀，  
又怕别人看见和我争抢。

可这是你的必经之路，  
所以，  
我不会拥抱你，  
我想你自己走过来。


End file.
